DNA Interactions
by Shan-Kun
Summary: "You're DNA was just the base of things, my dear. And you should be proud. you are the reason our project and ultimate goal can succeed; your friends simply added to it." Mash up. rated for many possible deaths, violence, smut, and potty mouths. on Haitus. may not upload.


_Hiya guys! This is the prologue for an untilted story! Will eventually have more to it after I finally get a title. Winner that names it gets bonus points!_

_Disclaimer: I only own my current unnamed Ocs. Nothing else._

_Kurama: R&R. my love demands to know your thoughts on this._

_^^'_

* * *

"So basically, when they kidnapped the four of us, you're saying….?" I started off.

"They've taken mental parts of us, and combined them into one person. They've created a mass destruction weapon. An Alpha." He replied

"And what, exactly, does he have?"

"She."

"Whatever, Izzy. What does she have?" I couldn't help but kinda snap at him.

"Foxling's brilliance and stealth. Your evilness, my smarts and knowledge, and her creativity. As well as slight evil side because yours apparently wasn't enough." Izaya Continued.

"Well then."

"She also has Kurama's powers, cruelty, and ruthlessness." He states.

"That's one heck of a combination….."

"Unfortunately, she's continuing to collect more powers."

Well Crap.

"She can also take on any form. Looking exactly like them."

"Go figure."

"Especially if she's taken something from you…."

"So that's why." I state, thinking out loud. "Why what?"

"Why you're leaving, Izzy. You think you can stop this."

He is silent, studying me intently. Eventually, he sighs and shakes his head.

"Trying to read me, are we?"

"Trying to get an understanding, Izzy."

"You'll be safer away from me."

"Will I?"

"the thought of a fake even laying a hand on you…."

"Izzy…."

"Someone pretending to be me….standing in my place, on my throne above the humans….then taking your life…"

I can see the seriousness in his eyes. No smirk, nor snicker, nor chuckle. But there's also a small tang of fear and dread in his voice.

I never thought I'd hear him that way.

"A King or a god is nothing with their queen or goddess. A queen is a king's most loyal companion when the pawns and rooks and knights have turned against him. If I truly am your equal, Izaya, then I am just as strong, if not stronger. So let me stay by you."

He stares at me, frozen with surprise evident on his face. I decide to lighten the mood.

"Besides flea, you leave and shi will hunt you down."

He blinks, then his lovely laughs fills my ears. Afterwards, he pulls me against him, murmuring.

"You really are something."

"Well of course."

He chuckles, then tilts my head up gently so we're face to face, and kisses me deeply.

I need to leave. I have to. It was based off of me, therefore I am the cause of it's existence…

I must destroy it. No, Her. Whoever created her, has it out for one of us. Or maybe even the world. If she touched the guys I care for most….

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Nothing, Kurama." I quickly lie, smiling at him.

"Love…you know you can't lie to me. I'll ask again, what are you thinking about?"

He's too sharp with that nose. Then again, he's a fox.

I sigh before answering. "I have to destroy her."

"I figured you were thinking about that. You know I'm not going to let you do that alone."

I knew he'd say that.

"It's my fault, Kurama!"

"No it's not." He retaliates.

"Then who's is it?"

"No ones."

I stare at him, mouth agape. He gently presses his hand underneath my chin and pushes, closing my mouth.

"You didn't know they would do this. No one did."

"Can't you see, Kurama? I want you and the others out of harm's way…"

"How about we do this together, love? All of us. We're stronger together, not apart. Besides, if anything ever happened to you….I wouldn't forgive myself. Ever."

"Kurama…." He always wins so easily over me. He smiles softly and motions for me to come closer. I do and he wraps his arms tightly around me, pulling me against him in the process.

There's no other place I'd rather be. So I give in.

For now.

This must be the place. I stand in front of a tall, glass paned building. Bold, Black and grey lettering spell out G.I.S.S, the world's leading security company. From body guards to alarms, this company has it all.

And is currently hiring for body guards.

I really hope I don't screw this up. I take several, long deep breaths, then walk in, application in hand.

* * *

_Well, that was fun~_

_Kurama: Hm. This will be interesting._

_Izaya: indeed~_

_R&R!_


End file.
